


Promise Me You'll Say Yes

by wolfdancer333



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Feels, Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfdancer333/pseuds/wolfdancer333
Summary: Inspired by a Tumblr prompt which you can find in the end notes! Cat Noir has discovered a secret and this kitty is out for answers.





	Promise Me You'll Say Yes

The moonless night was dark, the black sky littered with sparkling, white stars above Paris’ naturally glowing city. The two superheroes who protected it were sitting atop the Louvre Palace overlooking the glass and metal Louvre Museum. Cat Noir was reclining on the ledge, the wind whipping his golden hair about. A content smile was on his face, his eyes closed. His black belted tail was twitching off the side, his ears perked and listening for any sign of an akuma. Ladybug was sitting next to him, hands on the ledge, and blue gaze steady as she scanned the streets of her city for danger. 

Her red and black dotted suit kept out the cold of the Autumn wind for the most part but she still felt the chill when the wind blew threw her dark, pig-tailed hair. Her eyes flickered to her partner, his relaxed posture so close to the edge, irking her slightly. She was scared, even with her suit, of just having her legs dangling over the side and here the stupid cat was ready to just take the plunge to his death – and she couldn’t acknowledge the fearful lump in her throat at the thought. Immediately, her cheeks reddened to the colour of her mask, her hands gripping the ledge she was sitting on tightly.

She loved Adrien. Not her partner who, over the last few months, had changed so rapidly, she felt as if she blinked he would disappear. Her nose ached from the cold wind and she brought up her hands to cup them over her face, breathing hot air into the enclosed space. She sighed in content when her frozen nose thawed from her warm breath. 

“You could do that to my nose too, M’Lady.”

Ladybug’s eyes flicked down to see Cat’s green slit eyes watching her from the corner of his tender gaze and she found her heart jumping into her stomach at the soft look. Immediately, she looked back out over Paris and out toward the Eiffel Tower. Which brought on a whole new slew of reflections. Her hands clenched into the ledge and she leaned slightly forward, feeling her heart pounding at the wind in her hair, at the gap beneath her and the ground. 

Stupid Cat and his stupid need to protect her. She was grateful. Her Lucky Charm would never have worked without him taking that hit and distracting the akuma earlier in the day but the cry he had let out still haunted her. If she were being honest, she would probably say she was tired of akuma targeting him. She may not love him like he wanted but she did love him, she cared for him. He was her trusted confidant and her partner, her superhero best friend. 

“If you jump, I’ll cat-ch you.”

She blinked back into reality, realizing she had been inching further and further over, until she was bent at the waist and almost falling off her seat on the ledge. She blushed beneath her mask, slowly sitting back. She smiled at his pun and nudged the elbow holding him up with her leg. Laughing when he waved and flailed his arms to catch himself before he tumbled off the edge, she reached out and pulled him upwards. He crouched on all fours on the ledge, his tail flicking anxiously into the air and she watched his black ears flicker towards her.

“Would you?”

He looked at her, head tilted to the side, so much like a wild cat deciding whether to trust her and her heart hurt a little at the wild look in his eyes. “In the meow of a heart beat.”

She giggled, holding a hand to her mouth, looking at him as if he had grown a second set of ears. His equally surprised face and his perked up, twitching ears had her laughing louder, an arm curled over her stomach. “That was pretty good, Kitty.”

His proud smile replaced the lonely, faraway, feral look in those glowing, green orbs and they both looked back out over the beautiful Paris city. “M’Lady, can I ask you something?”

She grinned. “You just did.”

His tail flicked at her shoulder and she laughed, tilting her head and looking at him as she kicked her legs against the Louvre Palace. “Of course you can. Anything. As long as –“

“No identity questions, yeah I remember.” His voice was curt and slightly bitter, causing Ladybug to look down at her red-clad feet and bite her lip.

She knew he hadn’t meant it to come out the way she heard it. He was hurt, still, over her missing the beautiful night he had set up for her. With a flush, she looked at her quiet partner gazing over the city and thought that if only he knew she had shown up. As Marinette. She quickly looked away, afraid he would know who she was by looking into her eyes too long. She crossed her ankles to keep from kicking her feet and watched a couple strolling down the side walk across from the Louvre Palace. The guy had an arm on the girl’s waist, her head on his shoulder as they walked. They had something, a bubble, that no one else could break and Marinette thought of blonde hair and smiling green eyes.

She had been thinking the last few days of giving up on her silly crush. It wasn’t silly, not to her, but she knew it wasn’t going to go anywhere. She was just too…..Marinette. No matter how much Ladybug she was, Marinette just couldn’t do it. 

Her eyes snapped up to Cat’s when he nudged her face with his masked nose, the appendage frozen from the cold. She squealed and shoved his face away with a snort. “And what did I do to deserve that?” 

Cat grinned, crouching down with his head tilted up at her, playful and grinning. “You weren’t listening to me. Cats can get very jealous you know.”

She laughed and gestured for him to come closer, her heart melting when he perked up, eyes gleaming. He crawled forward, his head tilted up, meeting her eyes with a sudden intensity that took all the breath from her. She slowly, trembling, reached out a hand. Curling her finger beneath his chin, she gave him a gentle scratch. His eyes lidded and she was staring into that wild Cat she didn’t know, the Cat Noir that she had only ever seen a couple of times. His slit eyes were focused on her, tail slowly twisting behind him, lazily. 

His claws dug into the stone of the Palace, kneading, and her stomach flipped when his ears tucked down and the familiar rumbling in his chest vibrated into the air. Finally, his green gaze boring into hers fell closed and he butted his chin against her hand, his purring intensifying when she ran her hand from his chin up behind his human ear and scratching behind his kitty ears. He ducked his head and the show of trust in her blinded her for a moment. For a single moment, she wondered if it was possible to love two boys at the same time.

Because somehow, Cat had clawed his way into her heart and she didn’t know how to get him out. Did she want to get him out? She didn’t know if she wanted the answer to that. She loved Adrien Agreste but it was pointless loving someone she didn’t know if she would ever have the heart to even tell. And Cat Noir was her partner, she loved him, and sometimes, she thought maybe, she could _love _him. Like now, his purr rumbling between them and Paris spread out below them, beautiful and calm. Reality hit like it always does and she knew she couldn’t. They knew nothing about each other. They could never be together, doomed from the start.__

__She flinched when Cat grabbed her hand suddenly, finding her small one gripped firmly by his larger, clawed hand. He was gentle and she didn’t even feel his claws but she knew they were there. Her gaze drew up his black-clad arm to his shoulder pad, up his neck, his jaw, and into those piercing green eyes staring into her own._ _

__His voice was deeper than before and her stomach pulsed at the sound, filling with warmth. “I have a secret, M’Lady.”_ _

__Ladybug swallowed and suddenly that warmth was a cold, frozen bucket of water flowing through her veins. Her shoulders dropped and a horrible weight settled in her heart. His green eyes looked away to the side and she knew. She knew it before he said it, her heart dropping to the ground below them. But she asked, in a whisper, anyway. “What?”_ _

__He didn’t look back and she almost pleaded for him to, her eyes burning with the sting of tears, the hot warmth behind her eyes feeling like acid bubbling. But nothing felt worse than when he muttered, bitter and hurt and pained, “I’m in love with a girl.”_ _

__And she thought, love shouldn’t feel like that. Love should be sweet and happiness, tender and soft. It should make him purr, make him want to climb the Eiffel Tower and shout it to the world. He hadn’t flirted with her. He had stopped touching her unless he had to. She had noticed, of course she did, and now she knew why. She wished she didn’t. She wished she didn’t feel the bitterness in her own heart like venom spreading from him to her; symbiotic._ _

__She wished he still loved her. “She’s lucky.”_ _

__She didn’t realize she had quietly spoken the words aloud until her companion chuckled out his nose, turning fully to face Paris again, his crouch straight and rigid. Cat Noir was always loose and happy, free. This Cat Noir looked feral, free, but alone. He looked miles away and he was sitting right next to her. “She is but she doesn’t know how I’m feline about her.”_ _

__The pun was thrown in casually and Ladybug looked down at the ground below her, almost wishing she could jump and just let go, feel the wind in her hair as she fell. But she knew she wouldn’t be able to. She had gotten so used to using her yo-yo now, it was instinctual. Ladybug pushed past the venemous acid in her throat to speak. “You should tell her.”_ _

__She fidgeted with her hands in her lap, blinking quickly to dispel the tears. She could cry later, in the sanctity of her bedroom, when the spots were off and there was no mask to hide the girl inside._ _

__Cat’s quiet voice had lost it’s bitter tone but made her tense at the pain hidden in his words, in the way he refused to look at her, his claws digging deep into the stone ledge. “What if she rejects me?”_ _

__Like you. It wasn’t said but she heard it, she always heard what he didn’t say. She didn’t say anything and he heard that, too. They were silent. Ladybug couldn’t remember a time they had ever been silent on nightly patrol, or any time really, unless it was an emergency and demanded their silence. Every night since she had suggested patrol, they had never been quiet. Joking, playing, racing, laughing. She cried sometimes; he paced angrily at others. They shared as many stories as they could without revealing their identities. There were many impromptu food nights, where they would patrol the city of Paris, grab something completely not healthy for a superhero, take it to the top of the Eiffel Tower, and eat almost touching the stars._ _

__Those tears were building and it took everything she had to keep her voice steady, her body numb. “If it’s a risk worth taking, take it. A rejection is better than never knowing.”_ _

__Cat chuckled but the sound was humorless. “A cat’s blessing is their ignorance. If I shatter this illusion she’s set up, she’ll hate me.”_ _

__She snorted, speaking before her mind could convince her not to. “No one could hate you, Cat. Tell her. Don’t waste any time. One day…..We might not come home from one of these patrols. It’s possible, isn’t it? I mean, we’ve never talked about it and we always win.” She looked at her hands and held them up for her to see, wondering, thinking, what would her parents do if she died and never came home? They would never know she was Ladybug. Her hands clenched into fists. “But what about if we don’t? Could you die never knowing? Can you _live_ never knowing?”_ _

__When she looked up at him, gathering all her courage, she found his eyes already on her and she swore, if he took her breath away any more she wouldn’t have any left. She stood hastily to her feet, anything to escape that look in his eyes, those slitted eyes digging deep into her body and making her burn from the inside out. He was a fire and the heat in those eyes caused her to take a step back. He moved lithely, slowly, as if she hadn’t just jumped away from him. He stretched, arms toward the sky, tail stretching out behind him, eyes following her every move. She stood still, watching the suit flex over his chest, tighten over his toned stomach and all these months as heroes had really done his body good and she paled, not able to take her eyes away._ _

__Even when he stalked towards her, feet not making a single sound, her body was frozen, eyes wide as he came ever closer. They were chest to chest, his eyes staring down into hers, and even though they weren’t touching, she felt heat coil around her, his fire threatening to burn her alive. Those eyes, sparking with something she knew but didn’t recognize, something familiar, leaned down until their noses were touching, her head tilting back._ _

__Those green eyes were unrelenting in their stare, all of her being pulled through her body to his. Cat’s smile was slow and languid. “I know.”_ _

__There was a deep growl in his voice and her heart stuttered at the sound, a primal need within her demanding she just close the gap and hold this wild boy to her. She resisted and his eyes narrowed into tiny slits. This time, it was a harsher growl, demanding, and she shivered, chills racing down her spine. “I. Know.”_ _

__Ladybug was a superhero, smart, beautiful. Marinette was a clumsy, oblivious, shy girl. But nothing could protect her from the truth of his words. She paled, breathing out, her breath ghosting through his golden hair. Still, knowing the answer in her twisting gut, asked, “What do you know, Cat?”_ _

__A clawed hand reached up to her cheek, his claws threading through the stray strands of her hair, and his touch left behind a sparkling heat that made her stomach tighten. “Marinette.” He paused, as if expecting a reaction and she refused to give him one. If he didn’t know, she wasn’t going to be the one to tell him. But if he did, like she was just now realizing he probably did, then she didn’t want to confirm it. He continued, unperturbed. “I love Marinette.”_ _

__Everything froze inside of her as those eyes bore into hers, daring her to say it, to fight it. She inhaled sharply, tears blurring her vision. “That’s good, right?” Her voice broke on the last word and she swallowed past the thick lump but it remained, acidic. “You should tell her.”_ _

__He laughed through his nose again, tilting his head so his lips were an inch closer to hers. A growling purr rose into his chest and that clawed hand tangled in her hair tightened. She let out a quick gasp, the action pulling her body into his, their chests touching. Fire burned through her, hot and melting, powerful._ _

__His growl was much thicker now and her eyes widened at his words. “I just did.”_ _

__She breathed out shakily and asked through a hoarse voice, her hands trembling as she reached up to grasp his suit, his body tensing at the touch. His eyes darkened and a deep part of her was glad she had the same effect on him that he had on her. “How long have you known?”_ _

__His breath flowing over her face every time he spoke was driving her slowly out of her mind, her senses alighting every where any part of him touched her. “Only found out recently. A good kitty doesn’t give away all his secrets.”_ _

__She laughed through her breath and his grin lightened the air around them._ _

__“Promise me you’ll tell me before you ask me to marry you!” She teased._ _

__His grin didn’t falter but she saw a flash of emotions streak through his eyes too quick for her to catch but the completely, Cat Noir smile that flared across his lips struck her heart into a quick, hard rhythm. Her shoulders tensed and her spine grew taut at the look on his face. “Under one condition.”_ _

__His eyes fell to her lips, narrowed, a growl rumbling through his parted lips when she unconsciously licked her lips. Her cheeks flushed, mouth parted, she whispered, “What?”_ _

__His closed the distance between them, one clawed hand falling to her lower back, his claws digging into her suit and shoving her against him. She took a stuttering breath and her hands clutched into his suit tightened. Her head tilted back, eyes half-lidded, she stared up at him. His lips were closer than before. She could feel the very tips of their lips touching, a strange, tingling feeling beginning in her toes and spreading through her body. She felt nothing, smelled nothing, but Cat. He was every where, glowing green drawing her into him._ _

__He whispered against her lips, “Promise me you’ll say yes.”_ _

__Ladybug wanted to, oh god, did she want to. She wanted to throw her arms out and scream it but she knew nothing about him. He knew her, had found out her identity, but Adrien’s face flashed in her mind and a tear slipped free from the corner of her eye. His clawed hand in her hair freed itself. He clutched her cheek in his palm, his thumb stroking away the drop of her pain._ _

__He kept their lips seconds from touching, his tail wrapping around them both. “I’ve got another secret, M’Lady.”_ _

__She didn’t have the strength to answer, knowing no matter what he said, she couldn’t let him kiss her. Too much was at stake, there was just too much. She loved Cat, she did. And even though she wanted to end her crush on Adrien, she loved him _more_. Marinette needed him to breathe and she knew no matter what secrets her Kitty had, his heart was going to get broken. Hers shattered inside her at the thought it would be because of her. _ _

__“I can’t say –“_ _

__“You should really take those posters down. They give a bad impression you’re in love with someone else besides me-ow.”_ _

__Ladybug tensed, something brewing in her gut, those emotions streaking through Cat’s eyes filtering in through her memory._ _

__“What posters?” She drawled slowly, gauging her black cat’s reaction._ _

__His grin was devious, sinful, the movement casting an echo over her own lips and she shivered, pushing closer towards him. He held her tighter. “The ones you have up of me.”_ _

__His eyes begged her to understand, the bitter pain in them forcing the truth to hit her. She didn’t have any Cat posters up in her room. She only had….._ _

__Her eyes widened, instantly filling with tears, as a weak smile spread over her lips, her hands raised to touch the edges of his mask beneath his eyes. His eyes softened and she saw him. Adrien was staring back at her. She knew that soft look and she couldn’t deny it when that soft expression was staring at her through the black of Cat Noir’s mask, their bodies intertwined._ _

__“Yes.” She uttered._ _

__He blinked, eyes glancing down at her lips then back to her eyes, his breathing quickening. “Yes?”_ _

__“I promise to say yes.” She grinned with watery bluebell eyes and pulled him into a deep kiss above the Louvre Palace, Paris sparkling behind them._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt:  
> Person A: Promise me you will ask me to marry you one day!  
> Person B: Under one condition  
> Person A: What?  
> Person B: Promise me you’ll say yes.  
> Person A = Ladybug/Marinette  
> Person B = Cat Noir/Adrien
> 
> I really don't know why I wrote this. I am going to look back and question my sanity but it's shameless fluffy angst. Be warned.


End file.
